


Je vois la vie en rose

by OwlPost7



Series: La Vie En Rose [3]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: (kind of? u know what i mean), Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Paris (City), Post S2, brief mentions of past child abuse, fluid pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlPost7/pseuds/OwlPost7
Summary: Their hands begin exploring, tentative at first but quickly gaining in confidence as they roam over each other's bodies the way they have only once before, and it’s sexual, to be sure, but it’s also so much more; it's reverent, it's knowing, it’s loving - it'sthese are your dips and your these are your edges; this is where neither of us ends and we both begin.





	Je vois la vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

> I know - I K N O W - this fic has been a long time coming, and I want to thank you if you've stuck around this long. I don't want to make any excuses, but the past few months have kicked my ass in more ways than one, and I just want to say that this fic might never have come along if it wasn't for the constant and lovely support of so many of my fandom friends. Special thanks to @joooooooo_e, who was so beyond kind and patient and wonderful to me these past few months, encouraging me without ever pressuring me, and always making sure I was ok at times when I honestly wasn't.
> 
> I LOVE EVERYONE IN THIS BAR

_“T_ _ake me to bed_.”

The humid air around them is deafeningly quiet in the wake of Kala’s whisper, Wolfgang stilling like a statue at Kala’s back.

He breathes deeply, trying to push back the tide of want that rushes through him at the words. He closes his eyes and leans forward to touch his forehead to the side of Kala’s head, nosing the back of her ear.

“Are you sure?” _Only ever if you want._

A soft nod, then a soft whisper.

“Yes.”

Wolfgang takes a deep breath, then another, before tilting his head and pressing a kiss behind Kala’s ear. He slips his hands down to either side of her hips for a brief nudge. She takes the hint and pulls herself to standing - he tries not to stare at her ass and isn't entirely successful - and crosses the small bathroom to grab a couple of towels from the hooks behind the door.

She drapes one over her shoulders, then brings the other to Wolfgang as he stands and steps out of the bath.

Their eyes lock, not leaving each other’s gazes as Wolfgang dries himself perfunctorily, rubbing the towel over himself seemingly at random before tossing it to the side and striding to close the gap between them, cupping Kala’s face with both hands and pulling her into a rough kiss. A few more steps, and they’re up against the bathroom door.

She brings up her arms to wrap around Wolfgang’s neck and he needs to be _closer_ , to touch her and hold her and banish any space between them, so he reaches down and curls his hands around her thighs, and hoists her up in one smooth movement.

Kala wraps her legs high on his waist, feeling some sort of primal thrill at being picked up like she weighs nothing. She’s reminded of the first - the only - time they did this, when Wolfgang lifted her up in much the same way, except now it’s here and real and so, so much better.

She breaks the kiss with a breathy smile. “This is a favorite of yours, isn’t it?”

Wolfgang smirks and replies with a heated, “God, yes,” before crushing his lips to hers once more.

He carefully shifts one hand so it holds most of Kala’s weight as the other fumbles blindly for the doorknob, returning to its position under Kala’s ass once he manages to open the door and step back into the bedroom, the towel around her shoulders swooshing gently to the floor in the process.

Wolfgang walks towards the bed and his fingers under her thighs tighten as the kiss turns even more heated, tongues brushing against each other and harsh breaths mingling in the scant spaces between their lips when they pull apart briefly, only to come together with more force than before, deepening the kiss with every push and pull.

He’s fully hard now, and the sway of their bodies as he makes his way into the bedroom suddenly pushes his cock against Kala’s folds, startling a moan out of them both. Wolfgang stops walking and pulls his lips back slightly from Kala’s, eyes closing and brow furrowing both in confusion and in a rush of all-consuming arousal, both of them panting into each other.

“Did you-?”

“Feel that?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

He’d talked about this with Will a few weeks ago, having suddenly appeared in their London hideout while Riley was out getting food.

_“The sex is... Well, it’s pretty damn good, if I’m being honest. Better than with anyone else.”_

_Wolfgang couldn’t help himself from asking. “Is that because... It’s Riley, or...?”_

_A knowing smile makes Will’s blue eyes twinkle with a hint of mischief. Wolfgang feels himself blushing a bit and hopes Will doesn’t notice. He does._

_“Well, part of it is that it’s Riley. But part of it is the connection. I mean, I expected it to make everything more intense, and it does, but also... We feel everything the other feels. I touch her and I don’t just feel her, I feel_ me _touching her,_ _you know what I mean?”_

Wolfgang had gone home and masturbated furiously that night, his mind filled with thoughts of Kala under him, on top of him, around him, feeling everything he felt and vice versa. Later that night, Kala had come into his room, dripping wet and with a look in her eyes that Wolfgang had never seen there before, trying to be brave.

He’s pulled back from the memory by Kala tentatively shifting her hips in his arms, rubbing up against him more firmly and eliciting that same tactile feedback. They both moan in symphony again. It would be the work of a guiding hand and a tilt of the hips and he would be inside her, and Wolfgang feels like he’s been punched in the gut with arousal and suddenly he knows if they don't get to the bed in the next three seconds they never will.

He takes the last few strides and reaches the bed, leaning forward to place Kala gently on it, then follows suit and lies beside her.

Something about their relocation makes time slow down around them; the arousal pooling deep in their guts simmers on, but the mood shifts from physical to emotional, sensory to mental. Their hearts are still pounding, but no longer racing - deep thumps, steady, still very much aware of what is about to happen, but more interested in savoring it than rushing it.

Kala lifts one hand to cup Wolfgang’s face. The moonlight flooding in through the windows turns his eyes into a wild sea storm, blazing with the intensity of his adoration for the woman in front of him. They fall gently closed when Kala’s wandering fingers slide over his cheekbone and down towards his lips, a gesture she spent so long trying not to even think about that she hasn't been able to stop doing it since she started, that fateful afternoon when they admitted the depth of their feelings for each other, high on quiet affection and gentle words and the thought of starting fresh somewhere no one would find them.

A swelling sort of feeling that Kala can't define threatens to overtake her, so that her lips are replacing the fingers on his without knowing how she got there, the lifeboat in the storm; the light at the end of the tunnel.

Their hands begin exploring, tentative at first but quickly gaining in confidence as they roam over each other's bodies the way they have only once before, and it’s sexual, to be sure, but it’s also so much more; it's reverent, it's knowing, it’s loving - it's _these are your dips and your these are your edges; this is where neither of us ends and we both begin_.

The kiss rushes through them both like molten metal, fusing them together, flowing inexorably into the spaces carved inside of each of them for the other to fit in. Kala shivers and sees stars behind her closed lids, suns and nebulae and nuclear fusion and two turning into one.

Wolfgang pushes his body forward so that they’re horizontal and he’s holding himself directly over Kala, and he pretends he can't feel his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest as the arm he’s not using to prop himself up slides slowly from her shoulder to her clavicle and down the valley of her chest, eliciting goosebumps as it glides over her stomach and through the trimmed patch of hair at the juncture of her thighs.

Kala hums breathily through their kiss, but places one hand on Wolfgang’s before pulling her lips away from his. “Wait.”

Wolfgang’s eyes widen and he lifts his hand away immediately.

“Sorry, I-”

“No, it’s not that,” she says, smiling shyly. “I just- I wanted to...” She licks her lips and smiles briefly. “I wanted to start with you.”

His eyebrows furrow in thought and _god_ , Kala wants to kiss the little scrunch that forms between them, but she’s distracted by Wolfgang pulling the hand that’s wrapped in the short strands of his hair down to his lips and kissing the delicate skin at the inside of her wrist.

“You don’t have to-”

“I know,” she interrupts, gentle, but urging him to understand. “I know. I’m not asking because I have to.”

Wolfgang looks deep into the dark pools of her eyes and sees hazy memories whipping past; time after time of Rajan kissing her and undressing her and touching her and Kala simply lying there, bored out of her mind and enjoying herself about as much as one enjoys a handshake and Wolfgang wants to _punch_ something, wants to look away but forces himself to watch because she’s willing him to understand something here, something important - that as much as she’s not a blushing bride anymore, as much as she’s not new to having sex, she _is_ every kind of new at this, at _wanting,_  at doing, at taking initiative, at being selfish. And she’s allowing herself, for once, to take charge of herself and her body, her desire.

She’s not here out of a misguided sense of duty or obligation. She’s not doing any of this with him because she thinks she _should._ But because she _wants_ to.

She had said as much when he’d almost obsessively asked for her consent in the bath before, but it’s only now that the message truly sinks in. It’s only now that that last wall, those last vestiges of feeling like he’s taking advantage of her, wash away completely, leaving behind nothing but the simple fact that his pleasure is hers and vice versa, and they both want nothing more than to get on with it.

So he licks his lips, nods, and leans down to press a quick but desperate kiss to her lips before they switch positions, him settling on his back and her climbing on top of him, straddling his waist.

She leans forward, bearing her weight on her hands flat on his shoulders, and kisses him once more.

A soft whine escapes Wolfgang's lips as hers pull away after just a few seconds. Kala moves her kisses from his lips to the corner of that delectable jaw, down his neck, to his clavicle, to a rising and falling pectoral muscle.

Something catches her eye as she leans down to kiss his sternum that makes her pause in her tracks - a small crescent-shaped scar just above of where her lips landed, just visible enough to be seen at this distance. She pulls away and something else on his skin catches the dim light, another scar over his left clavicle. Close inspection reveals a multitude of scars over Wolfgang’s torso, his shoulders, his arms, different sizes and shapes and mostly old enough to hardly be noticeably even at such close quarters.

She looks up at Wolfgang, questions half formed on her lips before she registers the look on his face.

He’s avoiding her gaze, opting instead to look somewhere off to the right as he chews the corner of his bottom lip. Kala would almost think he looks upset, angry even, except she knows what that looks like on his features. Besides, he can’t keep his feelings hidden for very long, considering their connection, and one quick step into his mind confirms Kala’s suspicions.

No, no. This Wolfgang is not angry.

This Wolfgang is embarrassed.

This Wolfgang is insecure.

 _He doesn’t like his scars. He thinks I’m not going to like them._ The thought is so unspeakably absurd it takes the wind out of Kala. She tries to think of something to say, anything, that will reassure Wolfgang how wrong he is, but no words come.

_Well. I’ll Just have to show him, then._

Slowly, reverently, she presses her lips to each of the scars that make up the silvery constellations that litter Wolfgang’s body, and flashes of their origins whip through their mind when she does. A few little divots left over from scratching himself that time he had the chicken pox. The nick of a blade he nearly managed to swerve out of the way of at the side of his torso. Three or four bullets that only mostly missed him. More than one lit cigarette snuffed out on his chest by a man who should've loved him but didn’t.

By the time Kala has reached Wolfgang’s waist, she needs a moment to shut her eyes, press her forehead to him, and breathe, trying to keep the tide of emotion at bay. Wolfie’s hand makes its way to her head, stroking her hair gently in something like comfort. It’s not _it’s ok_ , it’s not _it didn’t even hurt._ It’s not a denial. It’s _he’s gone and i’m not and i get to be here with you right now, and if living through all that is the price i had to pay to be here in this moment i’d live through it again, ten times over._

Kala breathes deeply and shakily in through her nose. She hastily climbs back up Wolfgang's torso to press their lips together in a quick, heated kiss before she pulls away and settles in on her elbows between Wolfgang's legs.

One quick glance at Wolfgang's face reveals bright blue eyes blown wide, watching her. A single nod is all she needs to bring one hand up to his cock, hard and hot and still damp from the bath, and run her palm up the underside of the shaft.

Wolfgang's eyes fall closed and Kala's head falls forward to the delicate skin between his cock and his hipbone, both of them shuddering at the sensation.

Kala readjusts her grip, opting for a firmer hold on him before she quickly gains confidence and starts working her hand up and down his shaft in earnest.

Her hands move by instinct, somehow knowing exactly what Wolfie wants and how to give it to him. She starts making a bit of a twist with her wrist at the end of every upward stroke, making his abdominal muscles visibly tense with pleasure every time.

It's not long before they're both longing for more, and before she knows it, Kala has settled on her chest between the valley of Wolfgang’s legs, bent at the knees and feet flat on the bed with his muscled thighs coming up around her head.

She’s never done this before, but she pushes down on the flutter of nerves in her stomach and allows that same instinct from before to guide her.

She starts with a slow, gentle lick up the underside of the shaft and they can't help but groan at the sensation of wet heat on already sensitized skin. Her mind catalogues the texture as her tongue brushes over the ridges and veins of Wolfgang's cock before reaching the head, stopping just underneath before returning to the base to repeat the motion.

After two or three long licks up his shaft, Kala reaches the tip and closes her mouth around it. The sensation is enough for Wolfgang, who had been watching Kala’s ministrations intently, to drop his head back and collapse on the bed in a soft haze of pleasure. Kala’s eyes fall closed as well, her tongue swirling tentatively around the head of Wolfgang’s cock before she slowly starts taking more of it into her mouth.

She descends until the sensation begins to skirt the edge of discomfort and makes up the difference with a hand to the base of his cock, then lifts up and slides back down slowly.

A muttered curse from Wolfgang spurs Kala on to increase her speed, adding suction to every upwards pull.

Little groans escape Wolfgang’s lips with every heavy exhale as she continues lavishing attention on his cock - _hand up, mouth down, suck upwards, hand down_. She begins adding a little flourish of her tongue every time she reaches the tip, rubbing up against the frenulum or dipping into the small slit. It's a lot to synchronize at first, but every time, Wolfgang makes a noise like he's being punched in the gut.

After a minute, Kala has a sudden idea and begins to inch her spare hand up to the soft orbs hanging beneath Wolfgang’s cock. She feels a flash of self-doubt just before reaching them, but a wave of _yes, please, please do it, I want you to do it, please_ rushes over her from Wolfgang, who is too lost in sensation to string any coherent sentence together and so has to resort to simply trying to convey his enthusiasm for Kala’s idea through thought.

It’s enough of a confidence boost that Kala reaches for Wolfgang’s testicles without hesitation, rolls them gently in her hands in time with yet another swirl of her tongue around the head before plunging back down, taking him deeper than before.

Suddenly there’s a hand on her head, not pushing, not pulling; just holding, carding softly through her damp curls. The gentleness of the gesture in the midst of the intensity of the moment nearly brings tears to Kala’s eyes.

She swirls her tongue around the head once more, _just_ dipping into the slit at the tip. She’s rewarded with a few bitter drops on her tongue and a long, keening moan from further up the bed as Wolfgang’s hips writhe under her hands without his permission.

He can’t seem to catch his breath through the onslaught of sensation. “P... please... Please, I’m- I’m not gonna last.”

She pulls off with a pop and glances up Wolfgang’s torso, looking to meet his gaze, but the sight that meets her is somehow more arousing than if she’d been met with blown-wide pupils and a flush to his cheeks. No, instead, she finds him completely undone, chest heaving with his ragged breath and face nestled under the crook of the arm he’s lifted to cover himself, the other clutching the sheets beneath him for dear life as he tries and fails to keep his hips still beneath her.

The sight is like a punch to the gut to Kala; she feels confident, powerful in a way she never did when having sex with Rajan. This, actively _giving_ pleasure instead of just letting him take it, is a headier experience than any she’s ever had before.

All she hears is some soft, under-his-breath swearing before she’s suddenly on her back, Wolfgang having gracefully sat up and switched their positions so that she’s the one lying down now.

He gives her an out of breath smirk and shimmies his way nearly to the foot of the bed. Lifting Kala’s leg up a bit for easier access, he presses his lips to the arch of her foot, pulling a gasp from between her lips.

He lifts an eyebrow at the reaction. _Ticklish, huh?_ Kala smirks but shakes her head slowly. _Don’t you dare._

So he carries on with pressing a kiss to her ankle, her calf, the inside of her knee, his tongue trailing the path from the site of one kiss to the next and causing goosebumps to rise on Kala’s skin. Kala takes a moment to appreciate the symmetry - her, having climbed down him with kisses before; him, climbing up.

Soon enough he’s made it halfway up her inner thigh and she leans back on her elbows, watching, unable to look away.

Without breaking eye contact, Wolfgang lowers his head into the vee between Kala’s legs. Hesitates. Holds her gaze. And allows his tongue to venture out for a long, slow lick up her folds.

They moan in symphony, the current of pleasure tingling through them both simultaneously as the sensation is felt by her and translated to him.

Both of their eagerness to repeat the sensation pulls Wolfgang’s mouth back in for another long lick, not so slow this time, and again, and again, his head bobbing in concert with the electric jolts of pleasure that run through them.

It’s not long before they want just a bit more, the very tip of his tongue circling the perimeter of her entrance and dipping inside before gently, softly sliding its way up to rub against her clit.

The feeling of it is like a punch to the gut with its intensity - Kala’s elbows give out from behind her and she melts back into the bed with a soft keen, while Wolfgang has to pull away and squeeze his eyes shut against the onslaught of sensation, and both their minds are drowning in _God, I didn’t know it could feel this way_ but for different reasons, and it’s all Wolfgang can do not to fucking come right then and there. They both breathe harshly for a few seconds before Wolfgang lifts his gaze back up at her, her chest rising and falling and one hand covering her eyes.

“Doing ok?”

A breathless huff of disbelieving laughter answers before she does. “I swear, if you don’t do that again right now-”

So Wolfgang smirks and dives back in, all pretense of gentleness gone as he licks at her folds with increasing intensity, making sure to graze her clit again and again on every slide up, alternating between grazing the little nub teasingly and giving it a a few direct flicks. Kala’s hands fly to Wolfgang’s head between her legs and run through his hair as if to ground herself in the moment, her heavy breathing interrupted occasionally by a moan of pleasure at a particularly skillful flick of Wolfgang’s tongue.

Wolfgang can’t contain a smirk at one such moan and focuses on her clit for a few seconds, sucking on it gently, swirling his tongue around it and abandoning it in favor of another trip down her slit just before Kala gets too close to orgasm.

Wolfgang feels the pulse of confused surprise that runs through Kala as his tongue glides back up to her clit, and there it is again, that _i didn’t know it could feel like this, how did i spend my entire life not knowing it could feel like this,_ and he feels a sudden, silent, blinding fury at Rajan for a second, because how, _how_ does she not know it could feel like this? What the fuck was that fucker doing even breathing the same _air_ as Kala, much less-

An unforgiving brick wall comes up between Wolfgang and the rage spiral he’s about to tip into, and he senses the internal eye roll Kala is currently executing. _Enough of that; more of this._

Right. Task at hand.

He redoubles his efforts to make up for the few moments lost to his brief distraction, and one of the hands holding Kala’s hips steady glides down, down, rubs alongside his swirling tongue to gather some of her abundant lubrication onto the pads of his fingers before slipping one inside her in synchrony with another direct lap at her clit.

Kala keens loudly and her hips begin to move gently of their own accord, gyrating against Wolfgang’s tongue, dancing on either side of too much and not enough. He reads her body and her mind and knows what she wants before even she does and shifts his finger in and out of her for a moment before curling it, seeking out that spot in inside he knows will feel fantastic.

Kala cries out once he finds it, her eyes snapping open after having fallen closed in blissful pleasure, fingers pulling hard on his hair for a second before relaxing.

A sweat breaks across her forehead, over her chest, the moonlight dancing across her dewy skin and Wolfgang can’t tear his eyes away from the sight of her brows high on her forehead as she moans continuously now, louder than before.

The muscles in her thighs are twitching around Wolfgang’s head as her hips keep moving back and forth on his tongue before they suddenly slow to a near stop, an echo of sore muscles and the exhaustion that comes with being too damn aroused without any payoff leaking through to Wolfgang’s consciousness.

“I can’t,” Kala pleas softly, halfway to a sob. “Please, I can’t.” A visible shiver runs through her.

Wolfgang lifts his head completely, allowing her a brief respite and giving her a moment to climb down from any direct stimulation by stilling his fingers and kissing the inside of her thigh instead.

“You can, baby, you can, come here.”

It’s the final stretch now and he knows it, so he redoubles his efforts from before as his mouth descends back onto Kala’s folds and his fingers resume their mission.

“Oh, please, please Wolfga- _oh_.”

The momentary break seems to have been just what she needed because now - now, she is completely undone.

He takes a second to look up, and the sight of Kala, bottom lip between her teeth and brows high on her forehead and hips undulating freely, unabashedly in search of her own pleasure, sparks a lurch of arousal so strong it’s disorienting, and suddenly it's him lying back on the bed and she’s leaning down between his legs with her fingers inside him for a fraction of a second before the world rights itself.

She’s spiraling higher and higher closer to orgasm and Wolfgang knows it, can feel her muscles clenching and her heart pounding and the tide of want rushing through her veins. There’s a brushing sort of noise next to his head, and when he looks up he sees the hand that isn't tangled in his hair patting the sheets next to him frantically.

He takes his own free hand and weaves their fingers together, gives her a reassuring pump, _it's alright, I'm here, you can let go, baby, I'm here,_ and it’s a few more more curls of his fingers inside her and one more strong lick before her legs are quivering around his head and she’s arching away from the bed and calling out his name between long moans, coming around his fingers.

He has the sense to lift his mouth from her over-sensitive clit, her hips jerking away from his mouth, but he allows his fingers follow suit still inside of her, coaxing her orgasm into a few more seconds of existence.

She sits up before she's fully come down from the high, dragging him upwards to meet her desperate lips with his. The taste of herself on his lips, the wetness of his chin, _god,_ it’s the single most erotic experience of her life.

The kiss slows gradually, until all they’re doing is panting into each other with an occasional swipe of tongues or press of lips.

“Wolfgang,” Kala whispers against him.

He leans forward and presses a messy kiss to her lips, her cheek, the side of her neck.

“I’m ready.”

He stops his path of kisses and rests his forehead on her shoulder, breathing heavily and trying to push back the tide of want that threatens to overtake him.

Kala tilts her head and circles the rim of Wolfgang’s ear with her tongue slowly, sensually, before whispering, “I want you inside me.”

Wolfgang has to shut his eyes and take a few slow, deep breaths to keep from losing control, from throwing Kala onto the bed and taking her right then and there.

Once he regains his composure, he lifts his head and looks straight into Kala’s eyes, both their pupils blown wide with arousal. He brushes away the stray pieces of hair clinging to her face and takes a second to make sure, just one last time, that there’s nothing there that so much as hints at obligation, at indecisiveness, at fear. He finds none.

He curls one hand around the back of her head and brings her forehead forward to brush against his lips.

“Alright.”

He thinks for a few seconds, then makes up his mind and maneuvers to sit up against the bed’s plush headboard, legs stretched out in front as he extends a hand toward her.

“You’ll have more control like this,” he explains while Kala takes his offered hand and climbs onto his lap.

The unhindered sight of her naked body sends a thrill through Wolfgang’s body - full of arousal, to be sure, but also of wonder, of warmth, of excitement and calm all at the same time. His palms come up to her hips in order to steady her, rubbing his thumbs lovingly on her bare skin.

She places both hands on the sides of his head and pulls him in for a kiss, slow, sensual, and so, so full of love.

Without breaking the kiss, she feels for Wolfgang’s cock in front of her, giving it a couple firm strokes before lifting up onto her knees and placing the tip of it at her entrance.

A tingle of sensation runs through them both at that intimate contact. Still holding his cock in her hand, Kala shifts her hips back and forth, the lubrication brought forth by their earlier activities making the stimulation that much more arousing.

Wolfgang pulls away from their kiss, groaning loudly and dropping his head onto Kala’s shoulder and tightening his fingers on her hips as they continue to move. She lifts her hand to run through Wolfgang’s hair, feeling his panting breath on her sweat-damp skin in sync with her own.

Finally, Kala tilts her hips _just so_ and the head of Wolfgang’s cock catches on her entrance.

_Ready?_

_Ready._

She sinks down onto him, slowly, inexorably, and the world could fall apart around them and neither would even blink an eye because this, _this_ , is everything. A molten heat flows through their veins, radiating out into every crevice of their beings and filling them with something neither of them can define but they both know, in this moment, they will never be able to live without again.

And they’ll never have to.

Kala pauses once Wolfgang is fully sheathed inside her, slowly running her fingers through his hair at her shoulder again and again as they both catch their breath.

Eventually Wolfgang lifts his head, seeking out her gaze with his own. His cheeks are flushed and his lips are red from friction and his hair is messy from where her fingers raked through it and the dim light from the windows bounces off his damp skin and makes him look like he’s made of moonlight and stars, and Kala can hardly remember ever seeing anything so beautiful in her life.

Her vision becomes blurry as her eyes well up with tears but she still doesn’t look away, not even daring to blink as she lifts herself up and sinks back down onto the beautiful man beneath her and in front of her and all around her, in her bones and blood and her very soul.

Wolfgang’s hands on her hips steady her as she repeats the motion slowly, again, again, up, down, forward, back. Their warm breath mingles in the scant space between them as they look into each other, their sweat rubbing off on the other with every motion. The movement brings her face closer to his, their noses rubbing against each other before Wolfgang tilts his head so very delicately, like he’s afraid of breaking Kala or himself or the moment around them before surging forward and capturing her lips with his in a fierce kiss.

Kala begins moving faster and Wolfgang helps by tightening his hold on her hips and directing her body in just the right way, and before long Kala has to break their kiss to tilt her head back and let out a gasp-turned-moan.

Wolfgang anchors himself instead by pressing wet kisses to Kala’s neck, her earlobes, her collarbones, her shoulders, the tops of her breasts.

Their sensations mingle together even more strongly than before, like every wall between them has been torn down and all that’s left is the strength of their connection, of their devotion, of their love.

Wolfgang is hitting just the right spot with every upwards thrust, his soft groans filling the air on every one of Kala’s downward slams. Kala’s internal muscles contract around Wolfgang’s cock and they feel like the wind’s been punched out of them, except it’s exponentially more rewarding and infinitely more satisfying.

Kala takes her hands from Wolfgang’s shoulders and runs over what she can reach of his body - across his chest, over his nipples, one hand wrapping around to his back and not-so-accidentally clawing a path of four red lines across it at a particularly well-angled thrust of their hips.

There’s no giving here, no taking - just connection. Everything that’s his is also hers; everything that’s hers is his.

Kala’s abdominal muscles clench and there’s an jolt of electricity tingling outward from somewhere near the small of her back, and Wolfgang starts thrusting even faster, and a loud, unbroken moan rushes out of her and _god_ , he needs to be closer, deeper, faster, _fuck._

“Wolfgang,” Kala whines, begs, _god_ she’s so close, just- “Please.”

He understands immediately, pulling one hand away from her hips and burying his thumb into her folds. She’s so wet that he can just head straight to her clit and slip over it rapidly again and again as his hips continue pushing his cock in and out of her in desperate tandem.

It’s only a few seconds before Kala stills momentarily, Wolfgang still thrusting from underneath, her muscles quivering almost violently as she comes right then and there as her bitten lower lip does nothing to stop something very like a scream from pushing past.

Her internal muscles clench rhythmically around Wolfgang’s cock and he’s right there, _right there,_  and before he can help himself he leans forward and pushes Kala into the bed before she’s even done coming, burying his head in her neck as he pistons in and out of her. He feels something pulling at his gut, and part of it is the orgasm that’s barreling toward him like a freight train, but part of it is something else, a light extending outward from that point and filling him up until he can’t keep it in anymore, a wild thing rising up from deep inside him - two syllables he’s never had the ability to utter before this moment but that claw their way out of him now, and he’s helpless to stop it.

“ _Kala._ ”

Saying it and hearing it pushes Kala higher into her orgasm and brings Wolfgang’s down around them, and suddenly it’s like he can’t keep it in anymore, days and nights and months and an entire goddamn year of keeping it in, of not even allowing himself to think it in the safety of his own mind for fear of daring to love something he can’t have.

Now it all rushes forward, uncontainable, and it feels like something inside of him has been ripped open and he finds that he can’t stop, doesn’t _want_ to stop, wants to fill this moment and this room and this whole damn world with that single, beautiful word:

“ _Kala. Kala. Kala."_

He whispers it again and again, accompanied by each of his thrusts as he empties himself inside her, each pulse a blinding spasm of pleasure as he fucks her through it. He pulls away from Kala’s neck and holds himself above her, looking straight into her tear-stricken eyes. Her hand comes up to caress his face as he slows his thrusting as the last of the pulses weaken and stop, still repeating her name like a lifeline, like a hymn, like a prayer.

Eventually, he collapses, making sure to drop his weight on the bed next to her. They both gather each other up into their arms, Kala shaking gently with silent sobs and Wolfgang still repeating her name in something less than a whisper between kisses to whatever part of her he can reach.

They stay like that for a few minutes, basking in each other’s presence as they come down from the adrenaline and the tide of emotions of the night. Eventually Wolfgang pulls away, an apology in the kiss he places at the palm of Kala’s hand, and walks to the bathroom on shaky legs.

He comes back with a damp cloth and a glass of water, handing the latter to Kala, who sits up to take it, and cleaning himself, then her, with the former before tossing it somewhere on the floor and climbing into the bed.

Kala places the glass on the nightstand before joining Wolfgang under the sheets.  They reach out and find each other immediately, pulling closer, reluctant to allow any space between them after the events of the night. Outside the window, a light drizzle begins to fall.

“So that had never happened before,” says Kala, the cheeky smile on her lips at odds with the shyness in her eyes as she plays with Wolfgang’s fingers.

Wolfgang chuckles in response. “No. Can’t say it had.”

“Can you... um.” _Say it again?_

He shakes his head with a smile, and the overwhelming love he feels in that moment is enough to make him scoop Kala up in his arms and roll over so that she’s lying flush against his chest, their giggles mingling in the air around them.

He tilts his head up for a slow kiss, their lips sliding together almost chastely in comparison to everything they’ve just done.

They pull apart but not away, so that wolfgang’s lips brush against hers with his next words.

“I love you, Kala.”

She smiles through a suddenly trembling bottom lip and traces Wolfgang’s features with the tips of her fingers - his eyebrow, his cheekbone, his jaw. His lips.

“And I love you, Wolfgang.”

Kala inches down onto Wolfgang’s lips, and kisses him, and kisses him, and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> To be entirely honest, I might change the ending of this just a bit, as I'm not entirely satisfied with it. Hopefully I'll be able to change it ASAP when my schoolwork lets up a little.
> 
> Find me at our-connection-is-a-miracle.tumblr.com!! Come say hi :)


End file.
